6.03 Eye for an Evil Eye/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.03 Eye for an Evil Eye The woods. A young woman is walking down a path. She is dressed in traditional Gypsy clothes. She hears noises. Further ahead, a group of guys are drinking around a campfire. The young woman nervously observes them from behind a tree. She tries to leave, but bumps into a guy behind her. Guy #1: Well, well, what do we have here? (The guy grabs her by the arm and drags her to the campfire. He pushes her to the ground.) Guy #1: Look what I found when I was taking a piss. Gypsy: (begs) Please. I just want to go home. Guy #2: Dude, look her clothes. She is one of those Roma chicks. Guy #1: Aren’t they into that weird voodoo shit? (He smirks at the girl.) Are you going to hex me? Gypsy: (scared) I… No, we don’t hurt anyone. Please, I just want to go. Guy #2: She’s pretty, isn’t she? Guy #3: Guys, my dad told me about those Gypsies. They are into some freaky stuff. You shouldn’t mess with them. Guy #1: Afraid you’ll get cursed or something? Guy #2: You know, I heard they’re pretty freaky to. (He laughs.) In the bedroom. Guy #3: I’m not getting involved in this. (The third guy nudges another guy and they get in their truck. As they drive off, the girl looks at them with a scared look, though the guy nervously looks the other way.) Gypsy: Please. I just want to go home. Guy #1: Shut up. (He slaps her across the face.) Guy #2: Go on. I’ll keep an eye out. (The first guy kneels down next to the girl. She cries as he presses her to the ground.) Gypsy: (crying) Please don’t. Guy #1: Shut, you Roma whore. This is what your kind deserves. You’re trash. (The guy presses her to the ground and rips her dress. The other guy laughs. The first guy runs his hand up the girl’s dress. She struggles.) Guy #1: Stop struggling, bitch. (The guy slaps her again and rips off her necklace. Suddenly the girl stops crying and stares at him. She opens her mouth and unleashes a horrible scream. The guy falls back and reaches for his ears. The second guy also cries out in pain. Blood begins to gush from their ears and after a few moments, they both fall dead.) (The girl snaps out her trance and looks around terrified. When she sees the guys, she screams and runs away.) Scene The following morning. The camp site is now a crime scene. Darryl Morris arrives. A large crowd of angry people has gathered. Darryl meets an officer. Darryl: What is with the crowd? Officer: They came as soon as they heard. Apparently there have been some incidents lately between the neighborhood and the local Gypsy camp. Darryl: That can’t be good. So what do we have? Officer: Two bodies, both young men. Darryl: Cause of death? Officer: Not sure, both were bleeding from the ears. We’ll have to wait for the coroner’s report. Darryl: Anything else? Angry Man: It was them. The Gypsies killed those boys! (The man begins to rally the crowd and they all become angry. The officers try to calm the situation.) Darryl: Get some extra men here. And send a unit to the Gypsy camp. This is going to get ugly. Scene -Opening Credits- The Bay Mirror. Phoebe is in her office, working on her computer. Suddenly, the computer glitches and gets stuck. Phoebe: Oh, no, no, no, this cannot be happening. (She hits the computer.) Please. (Phoebe lets out a frustrated scream and drops her head on the desk. At that moment, Derek walks past her office. He leans against the door opening.) Derek: Something wrong? (Phoebe looks up and is flustered. She quickly sits up straight.) Phoebe: Oh, no, nothing. Everything is fine. Derek: You didn’t sound fine. Phoebe: (nervously) You heard that? God, this is so embarrassing. My computer froze and I think I just lost this week’s column. Derek: What happened? Phoebe: I don’t know. It just became stuck. Maybe I should call the IT guy, see if something can be salvaged. Derek: I can take a look. I’m pretty handy with computers. Phoebe: That would be great. Thank you so much. (Derek walks over and Phoebe rolls back her chair so he can access the computer. As Derek works on the computer, he leans on the desk. Phoebe is distracted by his muscular arms. She moves back a bit further and checks out his butt.) Derek: Got it. Phoebe: (distracted) What? (Derek hits a few keys on the keyboard and the computer is fixed. Phoebe moves forward and sees her column is alright.) Phoebe: Oh, wow. Thank you. You just saved my day. Derek: No problem. Phoebe: No, I should find a way to thank you. Rewriting it would have taken hours. Derek: Well, that would be a waste of precious time. If you really want to thank me, I bet me can use that time for a cup of coffee. Phoebe: That sounds good. My treat, of course. Derek: Sure thing. I got to get to work now, but I’ll meet you here when we’re done? Phoebe: I’ll be waiting. (Derek smiles and walks away. Phoebe lingers after him until he is out of sight.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Piper is in her bedroom. She is packing all of Leo’s clothes in boxes. She picks up a shirt and looks conflicted, she smells it, but then shakes her head and puts it in the box. Paige enters and sits on the bed. Paige: What are you doing? Piper: Cleaning. Paige: I can see that. But really? Already? Piper: Sweetie, what else am I supposed to do with this stuff? Leo is gone. Paige: But… Piper: No, there are no buts. I need to accept that my marriage is over. He told me to move on. So that is what I need to do. For myself and the kids. Paige: I get that. But I don’t think you should rush it. What are you going to do with all his clothes? Piper: I think I’m going to donate them. Paige: What if he comes back? (Piper takes a deep breath and sits down next to Paige.) Piper: Paige, Leo is not coming back. It took me months, but I realize that now. And you need to do the same. Paige: But you were… you know, Piper and Leo. You were so perfect together. Piper: We were not perfect. We had our issues like any married couple. And in the end, we were both headed in different directions. Paige: Okay, I can’t handle this whole serene thing you have going on. It’s like you gave up. Piper: There is nothing left to fight for, Paige. I will always love Leo, but I have accepted that he is gone. (Paige sighs and lies down.) Paige: I’m never getting married. Piper: What are you talking about? Paige: I can’t even keep a relationship. How could someone like me possibly get married when even you guys can’t make it work? Piper: No relationship is the same. You will see when you’re ready. Paige: When will that be? (Piper lies down next to her.) Piper: I don’t know. But I know it will happen. Paige: You think so? Piper: Of course. (She sits up.) Now come on, you can help me get these boxes to the car. (Cut to Piper and Paige heading down the stairs with boxes. As they walk to the door, the bell rings. Piper puts her box down and opens the door. It is Ava Nicolae.) Ava: Hi, I need your help. Scene The Gypsy Camp. A small crowd of people is there screaming and holding signs, while the police keeps them at a distance. Darryl arrives and goes through the gate. He spots Evan Nicolae talking to a blonde woman. Evan: Inspector Morris. I wish I could say it was good to see you. Darryl: I wish I could say the same. Is your sister here? She is kind-of like a leader to this community, right? Blond Woman: That is questionable. Evan: Nadine, I already told you. We’re not having this discussion. I don’t care what you or the tribe elders think. We do this Ava’s way. (Nadine scoffs and walks away.) Darryl: Something you want to tell me? Evan: There is unrest in the tribe. This incident is one of many and tensions are rising. Darryl: I can see that. So where is your sister? Evan: She went to ask for help. I think you can guess from who. (Evan continues talking to Darryl. Nadine observes them from a distance.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Piper and Paige are sitting in the conservatory with Ava. Ava: Things have been hectic for weeks. The tribe elders are fighting every change I bring. Half the tribe refuses to even visit my clinic. But that is not the worst. There are tensions between the camp and the rest of the neighborhood. Piper: What kinds of tensions? Ava: Vandalism, fights, all sorts of things. But last night, something horrible happened. A girl of our tribe, Roxanne, was assaulted. Paige: Is she alright? Ava: She is shaken up and scared, but unharmed. I wish I could say the same for her attackers. Piper: What happened? Ava: They tried to force themselves on her. In blind panic, Roxanne used her magic to defend herself and accidentally killed them. Paige: Oh God. Ava: I’m afraid it is only going to get worse. I am trying to keep the peace, but both sides are angry. And someone is throwing oil on the fire. Piper: Who? Ava: Nadine. She is my second cousin. She is bitter that the Waffediyok was passed down through my side of the family. I think she is using this incident to sway the tribe to her way of thinking. Paige: Her way of thinking? Ava: She is more conservative than me. She believes in maintaining old traditions and rejecting the modern world. Paige: So what do you want us to do, Ava? We’re not familiar with your culture, so I don’t think we can make much of a difference. Ava: But you’re the Charmed Ones. The tribe respects you. I need you to help me convince them to find a peaceful solution. Paige: I’ll call Phoebe. Scene A coffee place. Phoebe and Derek are sitting there, talking. Phoebe: So why an investigate journalist? Derek: I guess I just have a strong sense of justice. And I want to uncover the truth about things. Phoebe: Then why not join the police force? Derek: As a cop, I would be tied down by procedures and protocols. I work better independently. Phoebe: You mean you’re not afraid to break the rules. Derek: Anything for a good story. (He smiles.) So what about you? What drove you to becoming an advice columnist? Phoebe: I sort-of rolled into it. But I’ve always wanted to help people. Derek: (curiously) Do you? Phoebe: What do you mean? Derek: Help people? Phoebe: I’d like to think so. I mean, obviously I only give advice. They have to make the step to help themselves. Derek: I see. So what advice would you give a guy who is new to town and looking to meet someone? Phoebe: (smiling) I would say he needs to take a look around. Could be someone is closer than he thinks. Derek: And what if he thinks that going out with a co-worker only leads to disaster? Phoebe: I would probably say that sometimes it can be worth the risk. But you’ll never know for sure unless you try. (Derek smiles and is about to say something when Phoebe’s phone rings.) Phoebe: Sorry. (She picks up.) Paige. (She listens to what her sister has to say.) I understand. I will be right there. (She hangs up.) Derek: Everything alright? Phoebe: Yes, just a family emergency. I’m really sorry, but I have to go. Derek: No problem. I understand. And I’ll think about your advice. (Phoebe smiles and leaves. Derek calls someone.) Derek: Things are going as planned. I think I’ve found a way in. (He hangs up and walks away.) Scene Outside the Gypsy Camp. A couple of people have starting throwing rocks against the gate while the police stands guard. Angry Man: Those filthy gypsies are nothing but murderers and thieves! They killed those boys. Angry Woman: They have been stealing from my shop for years! It is time something is done. (Cut to inside the camp. Darryl is on the phone.) Darryl: Things are getting out of control here, captain. I am going to need reinforcements. Captain’s Voice: This is a delicate subject, Morris. We can’t have it look like we’re taking the Roma’s side. Darryl: These are innocent people, sir, at least until proven guilty. Captain’s Voice: We’re still working on a cause of death, inspector. Keep order until we can sort this out. Darryl: What about my… (The captain hangs up.) Reinforcements? Dammit. (At that moment, Ava and the Charmed Ones arrive.) Darryl: (confused) Where did you come from? Nobody was allowed in. Ava: Sorry, inspector. We used a hidden entrance. Phoebe: We’re here to help. Darryl: Good luck with that, these so-called tribe elders are refusing to even speak with me. Ava: But they will listen to me, and the Charmed Ones. Piper: Darryl, we need you out there to calm the crowd. We can handle things in here. Darryl: Are you sure? Phoebe: We’ll be fine. (Darryl nods and leaves. At that moment, Evan walks up to them.) Evan: Ava, thank God you’re back. Nadine is… (Evan sees Paige.) Paige. Paige: (awkwardly) Hi, Evan. Piper: Guys, can we focus on the issue at hand? Ava: Yes, what were you saying about Nadine? Evan: She has called a meeting of the tribe elders. I think she is trying to discredit you to get the Waffediyok. Phoebe: She can’t just do that, right? Ava: Actually, she might. She is of our blood. The Evil Eye was entrusted to our line long ago. We swore to protect it, but if the tribe decides to give it to Nadine, I cannot fight them. Paige: Don’t worry, Ava. It’s not going to get that far. Piper: Exactly, we’ll go to the meeting and convince them to solve this peacefully. Phoebe: If what you’re saying is true, then Nadine could have more tricks up her sleeve. Evan: I agree, she is trying to use this to her advantage. Ava: Then maybe you should search her trailer. See if she is planning something. Piper: Should one of us give him a hand? Paige: I’ll go. (She turns to Evan.) Unless you don’t want me there. Evan: I don’t mind. Are you sure? Paige: It’s not about us, it’s about the tribe. Ava: Then it’s settled. Let’s hurry. (They split up into two groups.) Scene The Gypsy camp. The tribe elders are sitting in a circle. Nadine is standing in the middle. Nadine: How much longer are we going to let these outsiders terrorize us? They call us thieves and beggars. Meanwhile, they assault our girls and vandalize our homes. We are a proud people. We have always taken care of our own. We need to send a message. (Several of the tribe elders nod. Ava and the sisters arrive. Nadine glares at them.) Ava: Enough. Yes, we are a proud people. But we must not seek retribution. We must find peace and understanding. We need to bring both worlds together, not divide them even further. Nadine: You would forgive what was done to Roxanne? Ava: No, but the guilty ones have already paid the price. Let it end there. Nadine: They are not going to let it end. Not after this. Ava: So would seek to continue the cycle of vengeance? Like we have always done? Can’t you see that will only lead to pain and suffering? Phoebe: (steps forward) Ava is right. The people outside are not your enemy. They are just people who do not understand you. Female Tribe Elder: Who is this? You brought an outsider here, Ava? Ava: This is Phoebe Halliwell. A Charmed One. She and her sisters have come to help. Nadine: How could they possibly help? Piper: We can stop you from declaring war on innocent people. Male Tribe Elder: They are hardly innocent. Roxanne was only the latest victim. Other have been harassed and beaten, homes have been destroyed. Phoebe: (as she glances at Nadine.) Every community has its bad seeds. Piper: You need to listen to Ava. She is trying to help this tribe move forward. Don’t take a step back now. Female Tribe Elder: Then what do you suggest, Ava? Ava: We start a dialogue. Show them we have nothing to hide. Nadine: She wants us to abandon our traditions. Can’t you see that? First the clinic, now she wants us to let outsiders into our camp. What is next? Ava: I respect our traditions, but we must also move forward. I know that is frightening to you, but… Male Tribe Elder: Enough. Female Tribe Elder: Agreed. It is time something is done. Male Tribe Elder: Ava, the Waffediyok was entrusted to you by your aunt, but you constantly seek to change our ways. The outside has changed you. Female Tribe Member: And yet we realize we cannot cling to old traditions because of fear either. Ava: Then what do you suggest? Female Tribe Elder: We are willing to talk to the outsiders. Bring the inspector and those who represent the neighborhood. Ava: Thank you, wise elders. I promise you will not regret this. (Nadine glares at Ava and walks away.) Scene A trailer. Paige and Evan sneak in and see it is filled with talismans and herbs. Paige: What exactly are we looking for? Evan: Anything out of the ordinary. Paige: (sarcastically) Right, because I will know what that looks like. Evan: Even in gypsy magic, there is a difference between good and evil. I’m sure you will recognize it. (They start searching.) Evan: So how have you been? Paige: Okay, I guess. You? Evan: The same. Paige: (hesitantly) So are you seeing anyone? Evan: No, you? Paige: No. I needed a break, to figure out what I want. Evan: So did you? Paige: Not yet. Lately I’ve been doubting a lot of things. Like work. Evan: But you love your job. Paige: I know… Sometimes I just wonder if that’s still me. Evan: Are you thinking about quitting? Paige: I don’t know. I’m not even sure what I want anymore. Becoming a social worker used to be so important to me, but now… Evan: You feel lost. Paige: Exactly. (Paige nearly knocks over a jar of herbs and Evan catches it. They stand close together and they both sense the tension between them. They almost kiss, until Paige notices a small book.) Paige: Over here. (Paige walks away and Evan looks disappointed. Paige flips through the book.) Paige: These spells and potions. I think this is the dark magic you mentioned. Evan: Let me see. (They look at the book. Evan notices a marked passage.) Evan: What is that? Paige: (reading) To invoke Discord. This spell calls upon the inner fears and doubts to spread strife between others. Evan: All of the incidents lately. The vandalism, what happened to Roxanne… Paige: What if this spell is the reason? What if Nadine is intentionally causing the tensions? Evan: She wants the Waffediyok for herself, so she is trying to undermine Ava’s position by turning the tribe against the outsiders. Paige: We need to warn the others. (Evan and Paige turn around and are shocked to see Nadine standing behind them. She blows on her palm and releases a dust. When Paige and Evan inhale it, they collapse. Nadine smiles.) Nadine: Don’t worry, it’s only a paralyzing potion. I will find a way to deal with you later. First I have a negotiation to disrupt, the time for subtlety is over. (Nadine walks away and Paige and Evan lie on the floor, unable to move or speak.) Scene The Gypsy camp. Darryl enters the camp with two representatives. Officers quickly close the gate behind them to keep the crowd out. When Darryl is gone, Nadine steps out of the shadows. She holds out her hands. Nadine: Let darkness overtake their minds, let fear and doubt make them blind, spread the hatred through their veins, and let discord consume their brains. (Behind the gate, the eyes of the crowd glow red for a moment. They become enraged and start screaming. They charge at the gate.) Scene The meeting place. Darryl and the representatives arrive and meet Ava in the center of the circle. Piper and Phoebe are standing on the edge. Phoebe: Think this will work? Piper: I hope so, but I think there is more going on. Phoebe: We haven’t heard from Paige and she is not picking up. Piper: We should find her. Ava: (to the representatives) Thank you for coming. I know our ways must seem strange to you, but we want to discuss what is happening. Male Representative: All I know is that two young men are dead. We want answers. Male Tribe Elder: Those young men assaulted one of our girls. Our camp has been terrorized by vandals for weeks. Ava: Please remain calm. What happened yesterday was nothing but a tragic accident. Female Representative: How can we be sure you did not kill them? Darryl: I just got the report from the coroner. There is no clear cause of death or anything to indicate it was murder. Male Representative: Then they used their dark magic! Darryl: Sir, you cannot possibly believe that. Female Representative: What other explanation is there? I heard the stories about their voodoo. Female Tribe Elder: And so you would attack us, chase us from our home based on stories? Our tribe has never been welcome here. Male Representative: Your tribe has never made an effort to blend in. Male Tribe Elder: You would not accept us either way. Our people have been discriminated against for centuries. Ava: Please, everyone. Fighting is not going to solve anything. (At that moment, screams and a crashing sound are heard from the camp. One of the trailers is set on fire. Mortal from the neighborhood run in with improvised weapons.) Male Tribe Elder: They are attacking. Clearly there is no room for talking. We must defend ourselves. Ava: No! Wait. Phoebe: Something is wrong here. What set them off? (Nadine arrives.) Nadine: Does it matter? It is clear they will never accept us. We must uphold our traditions and take matters into our own hands. This act of cruelty cannot be forgiven. (Several of the tribe elders nod as the crowd arrives at the meeting. When one throws a brick at the elders, Piper raises her hands and everyone freezes except for Phoebe, Ava and Nadine.) Piper: What a mess. Ava: We need to do something. Phoebe: (as she looks at Nadine.) Piper, why isn’t she frozen? Ava: The Waffediyok shields me. She must be defending herself some other way. What did you do, Nadine? Nadine: What I had to do. You have no right to wield the Waffediyok. Phoebe: You set all of this in motion. You would risk the lives of your own people like this? Nadine: Everything comes with a price. Ava: Does that price include Roxanne? Nadine: She was like you, too involved with the outside world. She will recover in time, and she will have learned a valuable lesson. Piper: How did you do it? (At that moment, Nadine is suddenly thrown off her feet and rolls over the ground. Paige and Evan come running toward them.) Phoebe: Where have you been? Evan: We found her spell book. She used dark magic to turn the neighborhood against us. All so she could step up and take your place. Paige: But before we could warn you, she paralyzed us. Ava: You have truly lost your way, Nadine. Nadine: You are the one who lost your way, Ava. And you are taking the tribe down with you. We were a proud people once. Ava: And we can still be, just not with you. (She grabs the Waffediyok and it starts to glow.) I hereby banish you from the tribe, Nadine. You shall never step foot on our grounds again, or you shall feel true vengeance. Nadine: Your threats mean nothing to me, cousin. This is only just beginning. (Nadine throws a potion at her feet and disappears in a puff of smoke. The sisters look at the frozen chaos around them.) Phoebe: What do we do now? Paige: I found a counter spell. (She opens Nadine’s book.) Take this discord and free their minds, remove the hate that makes them blind, restore order and mend the peace, let this cursed strife now cease. (The eyes of the crowd glow yellow for a moment.) Phoebe: I think you can unfreeze them now. Piper: Hold on. (Piper flicks her hand at the brick in the air and it combusts. She then unfreezes everyone. The mortals stop and look around confused. Darryl seems confused, but quickly takes charge of the situation.) (Time lapse. All the mortals are gone and the sisters, Ava and Evan are standing in front of the tribe elders.) Female Tribe Elder: You have done well, Ava. We should have realized there was a poison in our midst. Ava: I just hope that order has been restored. Male Tribe Elder: The spell should take care of that. Evan: But Nadine is still out there. Female Tribe Elder: She will get what is coming to her. Her actions have already condemned her. So all we need to do now is thank the Charmed Ones. Ava: I agree. We could not have done it without you. Piper: We were happy to help. Phoebe: And we hope that both sides have learned something. Female Tribe Elder: What happened today has shown us that sometimes changes are needed. Our seclusion only causes distrust, which can be used against us. Male Tribe Elder: But change will be a long process. And you would do well not to rush the issue, Ava. We are a stubborn people after all. Ava: (smiling) I understand. Scene Halliwell Manor, the following morning. The sisters are having breakfast. Phoebe’s phone rings. She walks away. Her sisters can overhear her in the conservatory. Phoebe: Okay, that sounds great. See you then. (Phoebe comes back into the dining room with a smile.) Piper: Anything you want to tell us? Phoebe: Oh, nothing much. Just that I got a date tomorrow. Paige: With who? The hunk from the office? Piper: I thought he didn’t want to date co-workers? Phoebe: Well, he said he decided to take my advice. Now I need to get ready for work. (Phoebe heads upstairs. The doorbell rings and Paige goes to open it. It is Evan.) Paige: (surprised) Evan. Evan: Hey, I hope it’s alright I stopped by. Paige: Of course. Evan: I just wanted to thank you and your sisters, from me and the rest of the tribe. Things are getting back to normal as we speak. Paige: Good to know. Evan: So I was thinking… we never really got to finish our conversation the other day. Do you maybe want to get a cup of coffee or something? Paige: (hesitantly) Evan… I’m not sure that is a good idea. Like I said yesterday, I’m still trying to figure a lot of things out. Evan: Oh, I see. Paige: I know this sounds like an excuse, but I need to figure out what I want. I’m not ready to be with someone. I’m sorry. Evan: Don’t be, I understand. I hope you find what you’re looking for. (Evan leaves and Paige closes the door. She heads back to the dining room and bumps into the boxes with Leo’s clothes.) Piper: Are you okay? Paige: I will be. Hey, do you still need help moving those boxes? Piper: If you’re up for it. Paige: Of course. You need to do what’s right for you. I get that now. (Piper nods and they start carrying the boxes to the car.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts